The object of the proposed reseach is to determine the parameters of a capacitively coupled electric field required to produce long term growth stimulation in the lamb proximal radial growth plate as measured roentgenograhically with the aid of tantalum metaphyseal markers. A second objective is to determine the effect of a capacitively coupled electrical field on intracellular ionized calcium homeostasis, prostaglandin synthesis, and collagen synthesis and type in bovine growth plate chondrocytes grown in pellet form and in monolayer, as well as cytoplasmic components as determined by point-counting analysis of electron micrographs of rat costochondral junctions grown in organ culture. The long term objective is to develop a non-invasive method of stimulating the epiphyseal growth plate to accelerated growth in those children with limb length inequality.